


To Cross the Line in the Sand

by yogabagabah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogabagabah/pseuds/yogabagabah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a haircut and Suga's inappropriate thoughts led to some frick fracking. What else do you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cross the Line in the Sand

It was 7:00. Fifteen minutes until the movie started, and Suga was already standing off to the side, munching contentedly on fistfuls of his large order of extra buttery, extra salty popcorn, the kind that Daichi can't stand and will grimace and gag at the taste of it. Suga hummed and enjoyed it all the more knowing he wouldn't have to share. 

Rolling back and forth from his heels to the balls of his feet, he amused himself by watching the sequence of trailers that played on the TVs lining the walls of the lobby. He was indifferent to most of them, hardly finding the heavy-hearted dramas original or the action-packed thrillers particularly well done. Suga wouldn't call himself a film snob or critic by any means, but he did find it very difficult to be impressed. Not that it mattered. He relished the movie-going experience in and of itself.   
Besides. It'd been a while since him and Daichi had found time to meet outside the obligations of school or volleyball. 

He glanced around then brought his wrist to his face.

"Hmm" The watch read 7:12. Daichi sure was cutting it close.

"Hey! Suga!"

Suga's ears pricked and he scanned the room. His eyes completely passed him, only to quickly flick back, widening in surprise. Daichi was approaching him with long strides and his usual happy, squinting eyes that look adorable as hell. Suga felt a pressure grow within his chest, and his coat became a bit uncomfortably warm. He promptly shrugged it off.

For once Daichi wasn't wearing a school uniform or workout clothes but a pair of snug fitting jeans and a loose tan knit sweater with a navy coat. Suga took his time surveying Daichi, eyes coming to rest once again on his familiar face, which, yesterday, sported clean, evenly trimmed hair. Now however... Suga swallowed, not quite sure why his mouth suddenly felt full of cotton. The sides were shaved close to the scalp, the top a little longer and wispy, sticking up in wet strands. Daichi ducked his head when he saw that Suga noticed. The ash haired boy let out a chuckle.

It wasn't until Daichi was standing right in front of him that Suga became aware of a small hand engulfed in his large tan one. Daichi's little sister, Umi, was hovering behind his leg, hunched shy and awkward. She gave Suga a small wave with the arm curled against her chest, murmuring a soft hello. Suga grinned widely, patting the top of her head and complimenting her twin braids, which made her blush and stare down in embarrassment. He then turned to Daichi and, with neither greeting nor warning, ran his fingertips along the damp, shaved head.

Daichi sputtered and smacked his hand down.

"What's this all about?" Suga laughed, hugging the red bucket of popcorn closer to his chest. Daichi shrugged one shoulder. 

"Eh. My mom was complaining about my hair and made me an appointment. You know how she nags. I don't think she was quite expecting me to come home with this though." He smirked playfully, grazing his fingers along the back of his head. Suga shot him a knowing look, always secretly pleased to see the devious side of his Captain.

"Anyway, mom and dad ended up needing to take a trip out of town. Umi didn't want to stay home alone tonight, so I invited her along."

"Well she's more than welcome! Let's get you a ticket, Umi-chan. Are you okay with this movie or do you want to watch another?"

She looked up at Suga through her bangs, tucking her chin into her sweater. "Anything is fine, " she said, no louder than a whisper.

The theater was in the midst of playing the opening trailers when they entered, but the large room was peppered with only a few other audience members, giving them a fair amount of choices for seats. They chose an empty space that was almost middle and center and shimmied between the rows of chairs. Suga draped his coat over his lap, placing the bucket of popcorn on top. Umi sat, quiet and cheerful, between him and Daichi, swinging her short legs gently back and forth. He leaned over to offer her some popcorn, which she politely accepted by grabbing a tiny handful and cradling it to her chest, then returned to his seated position, not even bothering to offer any to Daichi who would only scoff and talk trash. 

The movie started shortly thereafter, and Suga watched with a mild interest. It was the latest adaptation of one of the novels required in his European Literature class, a Russian tragedy. Suga briefly wondered if this was a little too heavy for a child of eight years but didn't let himself worry about it. It was likely that she'd fall asleep early on in the movie anyway.

Within ten minutes Suga had made it half way through the bucket. His hand was covered in oily, yellow butter and his mouth ached from the excessive salt. He set the bucket in the seat to the left and, in lieu of napkins, licked the butter from his hands. A movement caught his eye to the right, and he glanced over to Daichi out of habit. Both Umi and Daichi were surprisingly awake with eyes trained on the screen, light casting flickering shadows on their faces. Suga gazed at Daichi's hair again, indulging himself a moment to stare and trace around the smooth slope of his skull and down the curve of his neck. 

As he predicted, about forty-five minutes into the movie Umi fell asleep, neck bent awkwardly so that her head drooped onto her own shoulder. With a gentle hand, Daichi guided her head to lean against his side, arranging her into a less uncomfortable position. Suga's chest constricted at the sight. He brought his eyes once more to the large screen, his attention going in and out of focus, creating a blurry, confusing jumble of scenes that he couldn't bring himself to follow. Before he knew it the credits were rolling, and he remembered no more than half the movie clearly. He shrugged, only slightly annoyed by his inattention.

"Umi," Daichi whispered, leaning close to her ear. "Umi. You need to wake up now. It's time to go home." He stroked the top of her head a little and watched as she scrunched her face and grunted, slowly coming to a groggy consciousness. She finally opened her eyes and, without words, lifted both arms up in a clear request. Daichi chuckled mutedly and stood up, deftly lifting her small body to his chest. She wrapped her petite arms and legs around him loosely, burying her head into his neck and falling back into a half-sleep. 

Daichi motioned with a flick of his head for Suga to follow.

He trailed after his friend down the aisle and slipped on his coat. They made their way outside to find the sky filled with snow flurries and lit by a soft winter glow. Suga promptly yanked his wool gloves out of his coat pockets and sheathed his hands.

"Suga," Daichi called softly.

"Hmm?"

"I have some gloves in my pocket. Would you help me put them on?"

"No problem."

Suga dug into Daichi's coat pocket and found some leather gloves. While still supporting Umi's weight within his arms, Daichi awkwardly propped up his hands, and Suga made quick work to pull on the gloves. He shot the Captain a smile when he finished, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets and ducking his head into the neck of his coat, away from the nippy cold.

"Thank you," Daichi murmured, securing his hands under Umi's bottom.

They started walking side by side toward the Sawamura House, having murmured conversation and looking out toward the dusky horizon. The flurries dusted their heads and shoulders, and their breath filled the air with small clouds.

"I hope you enjoyed the movie, Daichi. I wasn't quite sure if you'd like it."

"It was slow, but it definitely brought more life to the story. The book was so tedious. Always put me in a bad mood. It was probably the hardest for me to read through this year honestly."

"Hm. Same for me. Looks as though Umi didn't find it so entertaining." Suga glanced down at the dozing girl engulfed, safe and warm, in the arms of her brother.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought her. I know that the plan was just for us."

Suga scoffed. "You know I adore her." 

"Oh yes. In fact. I'm actually starting to feel you like her more than me. I saw you give her some popcorn then not even offer me some." Daichi arched his brow and tried to look affronted.

"It would be a waste of popcorn to give it to you. You'd spit it out instantly."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Did you put a ton of butter and salt on it?"

"Of course."

"Disgusting. And you've corrupted my sweet sister with your poor taste."

"I've enlightened her. Popcorn isn't proper popcorn unless you have to lick a layer of salt and butter off your hand."

Daichi didn't reply and, in his silence, Suga assumed he'd run out of things to say and let them continue the walk wordlessly. Not at all noticing the wide, unfocused pupils of his friend's dark eyes.

They reached Daichi's street when the light flurries suddenly turned to a downpour of icy rain. Without an umbrella or as much as a hood, they ran as quickly as they could toward the house. They had almost made it to the front of the house when Suga slipped on the sidewalk, landing roughly onto his back and hitting his head on the hard concrete.

"Suga!"

He heard a rush of steps approach him. Opening his eyes he winced at the pain and the onslaught of slushy rain pattering on his face. Daichi stood hovering over him, still holding Umi.

"I'm okay. Just get Umi inside. I'll be right behind you."

Daichi nodded and waited long enough for Suga to struggle to his feet before hurrying to the porch. Suga came up behind him just as he managed to wrangle the house key out of his pocket. He passed the key to Suga who promptly unlocked the door and pushed it open, ushering Daichi inside. Suga followed him into the warm confines of the house, sighing in relief to be out of the dismal weather.

"Suga. Go into the kitchen and get a towel and ice pack for your head. I'll be right back. Let me put Umi to bed first."

"Go right ahead. I'll just make myself at home as usual."

Daichi slowly climbed the stairs, trying to jostle Umi as little as possible, and entered into the darkness of the second floor. Suga shook off his soaked coat and hung it on the coat rack in the entrance hall. He shivered and rubbed his arms to gain some warmth but couldn't escape the damp cold that seemed to have seeped into his bones. The water had completely drenched his keds and socks, so he shucked them off too and placed them neatly on the mat.

With bare feet, he fumbled his way into the kitchen, turning on the lights as his hand came across the switches along the wall. He found a clean wash towel beside the sink and used that to wrap an ice pack from the freezer before placing it on the back of his head, wincing momentarily. Not wanting to wet any of the furniture, Suga took a seat at one of the bar stools. He hunched over the counter, cradling the packet to his head.

A few moments later, he heard the soft creak of the wooden staircase. Daichi turned the corner and came to stand beside Suga. He moved the pack and Suga's hand, parting the hair and touching his skull with careful probing.

"How much does it hurt?"

"Mm. It's just a dull ache. The fall didn't damage me too much I think."

"How does it feel when I do that?" He pushed gently down on the spot with a couple of fingers.

"It's bearable. Feels like just a slight bruise."

"You'll tell me if I have a need for concern?"

"Of course, Captain," he turns and says with a cheeky grin.

"Hey." He flicked Suga's ear. "Watch the sass. Or I won't bother to worry about your sorry ass."

"Ah you say such callous things, but I know better than to believe your lies." He smirks, abandoning the ice pack on the counter and turning on the bar stool. His knees almost brush Daichi's thighs. Daichi crosses his arms, shooting Suga an amused look, then swiftly pops him on the leg.

"Oi. Shut up and follow me."

This time Suga followed without a word. Daichi guided them to his room then immediately went searching through his closet.

"I'm pretty sure I have one of your old shirts from one time or another. I kept forgetting to get it back to you...Ah! Here it is." He stood up and tossed a white shirt to Suga. He caught it and held it out. The shirt was a Karasuno Volleyball shirt from his freshman year, one of the many he had accumulated. "Change out of your wet clothes before you get sick. I'll hang up your sweater and put your jeans in the dryer."

Suga looked up when he heard rustling only to find Daichi lifting his damp sweater off his head. The neck of the sweater caught on his head, pulling on his hair and making it look even more disheveled and wet than when Suga first saw him. Daichi's skin had a slight sheen from the water that had soaked through, and his chest glistened as he turned around the room. Suga watched without reserve.

"You can stay over if you like. Or at least until the weather clears. No good if we have a repeat of earlier." He looked over his shoulder to catch Suga staring.

The air felt suddenly thin.

Suga clutched the shirt to his chest, wrinkling the clean fabric. His eyes were drawn to Daichi by some irresistible force, as if his body commanded a gravity of its own, trapping Suga in a vice which lured him ever closer. But by the look in Daichi's eyes, Suga wasn't so sure he was alone in that feeling.

So they stood there. Daichi watching Suga watching him. Suga swallowed the excess saliva that had collected in his mouth. The waistband of Daichi's jeans hung snug and low on his hips. The skin from his shoulders to his pants shimmered with moisture. From where he was standing Suga could see goose flesh arising. It was cold in the room. Cold enough for things like goose flesh and for the dark pink nubs on Daichi's chest to harden. 

Suga looked away with a slight flush, becoming hyper aware of his own skin which felt clammy and sensitive in his still damp sweater.

Daichi moved to fully face his friend, and Suga looked up to meet his relaxed, contented gaze, eyes hooded and expectant. With an unrushed confidence Suga approached Daichi until they were standing almost chest to chest. Eyes never leaving Daichi, he placed his clammy hand onto the hard flesh of his left breast, fingers skimming the protruding collarbone. He exerted a light pressure, and the Captain moved back with no resistance. He leaned against the wall with a thud, tilted at an angle, his hips now dangerously close to Suga's.

Suga trailed his fingers down the sculpted body, breathing out of his mouth in soft huffs. He played with Daichi's waistband, dipping the tips of his fingers to graze upon unseen skin. Daichi moved his hands, which had been resting on the wall behind the small of his back, to lift the hem of Suga's sweater and grip the sturdy waist with calloused fingers. He clutched and massaged the soft, pale skin, and watched as a rosy tint seeped up from beneath Suga's collar to the lean lines of his neck.

Suga let the newly returned shirt fall to his feet and grabbed Daichi's hands, removing them from his waist. He leaned back slightly and continued to stare into Daichi's eyes. Using steady fingers, Suga lifted his sweater slowly, bringing it over his head then letting it too fall to the ground.

"Koushi..."

He paused. Suga hadn't planned for there to be words. His mind had already been swept away by the electricity exploding in his neurons and the chemicals flooding his veins. He had been beyond words and about to surrender to the demanding whims of his body. But his name.

His name on Daichi's tongue. 

Suga sucked in a breath and jumped to drag his fingers along Daichi's head, letting them come to rest in the short, soft strands. He brought their faces close together until he was able to brush his nose against Daichi's.

"Say it," he exhaled. He squeezed his eyes tight and let their foreheads touch. "Say it again."

"Koushi."

"Again."

"Koushi." Suga attacked Daichi's mouth, which welcomed him like a frequent visitor. Daichi brought his hands up to rest on Suga's cheeks, stroking the beauty mark high on the bone with his right thumb. 

They had never kissed before though. And it felt as if some floodgate had been opened. They couldn't get close enough with mouths crushed together, chests warming from the friction of their skin, hands gripping almost too painfully. Their tongues fought within the arenas of their mouths, and the room filled with the sounds of sharp breaths.

Suga stepped forward, fitting his leg to rest inside the curve of Daichi's thighs but didn't move to slide against him. Daichi hummed and captured Suga's bottom lip between his, pulling gently. He trailed his hands down Suga's bare back, making him shiver and tense beneath the skin. The Captain didn't hesitate in his downward journey and promptly stuffed his hands down Suga's jeans, grabbing the soft, supple lobes. Kneading the muscle, he pulled Suga's body closer and their hardened nipples glided across the skin of their chests, making them struggle to stifle gasps. Suga continued to clutch Daichi's hair and buried his face in the hollow of his neck, letting his lips float across the tendons and trace lines with the drag of his tongue. He could tell Daichi enjoyed it by the way his fingers dug into his ass. And the way he lifted him off the floor, biceps straining. And the way he carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. He knew Daichi more than liked it by the way he pressed against him, eliminating the space between their unyielding bodies and letting the heat, the pressure, build until the fluttering of his heart and the drawing of his breath made him feel cramped within his own skin.

Suga allowed Daichi to hover over him for a moment more before sitting up, forcing Daichi to resume a standing position and coming up to face the fly of his jeans. He deliberated for a moment, then leaned back onto his hands.

He peered up at Daichi through his lashes. "Take them off," he breathed.

Daichi, efficient as ever, stripped himself of the jeans, leaving on the black boxer briefs. Suga stared at the briefs and pressed his lips together, hard, until they drained of color from the force. He laid back down again, bringing his body to a T then drawing his fingers along the sheets. Daichi stood and watched as Suga drug his nails across his own snowy abdomen, along the lines of muscles and across the milky navel. Suga undid his jeans at an agonizingly slow pace, fully aware of the increasing strain against Daichi's dark briefs.

The moment Suga kicked off his pants, Daichi lunged to glide his hands up the smooth thighs, burrowing his fingers up the cotton underwear to grip Suga's hips. Suga pulled Daichi down by the neck to explore his mouth once again, this time making the Captain moan obscenely as he rolled his body up in steady waves upon Daichi's.  
Daichi sounded a low whine then abruptly broke away from Suga's swollen mouth. He hung over him, panting.

"Suga...Koushi..." He gulped down some air. "Wherever you expect this to go, I'll go. I'll follow you. But before we pass the point of no return I have to know if you're prepared for the consequences, whatever they may be."

Suga stared into Daichi's serious eyes, wondering what storm of thoughts afflicted his mind. There had been no touches before this night, and no words had ever been necessary. They had fallen effortlessly into the comfortable flow of this easy friendship. When or where the lines had blurred, Suga wasn't sure. So, with no clear intentions and no special talent for words, he raised his head and brought his lips to Daichi's ear.

"I take responsibility...for the things that occur tonight," he murmured. "And hope that morning brings no regrets. For either of us." He leaned back to search Daichi's face, which had hardened with resolve.

"Okay"

He lifted Suga's thighs, guiding them to wrap around his waist. Then, hoisting Suga off the bed, he spun around and let himself fall backward onto the mattress. Suga, with his arms still wrapped around Daichi's neck and his legs now straddling his hips, gave his friend a questioning look.

"It's your move, Vice-Captain. Do what you will."

Suga nodded and slowly rose, coming to a seated position on Daichi's lap. He looked at the expanse of Daichi's chest, watching it rise and fall. The dusty pink nubs stood erect and enticing and before he was fully aware of what he was doing, Suga had his mouth wrapped around one. He swirled his tongue around the flesh and couldn't help but think of how utterly strange it was to have a nipple in his mouth. A grown man sucking and licking the sensitive nipples of another grown man. But as he glanced up at Daichi's face to see his jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed tight, coming undone, he knew the gratification was well worth it.

He cupped his hands around Daichi's wide ribcage and relished the feeling of the curved bones and solid muscle under his fingers, loving the way they heaved as he started to breathe hard. Suga wasn't quite sure what to do, not having much experience. But Daichi had given him the reins.

He shimmied down a little so that he was resting on Daichi's muscular thighs and then shifted his hands to Daichi's back, prompting him to arch off the bed. Suga dragged his tongue along the curvatures of Daichi's chest and stomach, stopping occasionally to suck lightly at the skin. A spot on the right, atop the protruding ridges of his ribs. A spot to the left of his navel, next to a light dusting of dark hair. His hip, where it was meaty and easy to bite. Suga lavished Daichi's body, bestowing attention to every curve, every mark. He allowed himself to submit to the sensuality of his imagination and delighted in watching Daichi pull incessantly at his own hair in a mess of heady lust. 

With one last kiss to his belly, Suga wiggled his fingers beneath the band of Daichi's boxer briefs, curling back and forth along the elastic until Daichi opened his eyes and gave him a pointed look. Suga smiled back sweetly then swiftly removed the last article of clothing, throwing it over his shoulder.

The silence would have been deafening had it not been for the heavy sound of their breathing and the light pitter patter of the rain on the window pane. They had reached it: the line in the sand. To cross it would be to submit to the consequences of taking more. Daichi had given fair warning, and Suga had wisely acknowledged that, despite the desires of their minds and bodies now, everything may feel different in the light of day. So, with his mind drunk in a lusty haze, he wasted not a moment more on philosophizing and justifying. And merely took the plunge. 

He feathered his lips across the head of Daichi's cock, hearing him hiss and feeling the sheets strain as he clenched his fists. It was enough encouragement to engulf the tip entirely within his mouth. Like with the nipple, Suga found the act of putting another man's cock in his mouth surreal. It was heavy and uncomfortably warm. Because Daichi was thick Suga became conscientious of his teeth and the acute sensitivity that made the line between giving Daichi a good time and being accidently kneed in the face very thin. He didn't bother with being ambitious, knowing full well that being a novice in giving head had severe limitations. Instead he used his fingers to tickle the underside of Daichi's cock, teasing the skin and using his tongue and the wet heat of his mouth to excite the nerves. Daichi was panting and had thrown his arm over his eyes, mumbling incoherently at times and Suga liked to imagine that he was whispering "Koushi."

He pulled back from Daichi's dick, so he could lick it from base to head with the flat of his tongue, and smiled when he felt the thighs on either side of his shoulders spasm. Suga went with any idea that popped into his head and that included using the pointed tip of his tongue to stroke the slit. Daichi's breath was shuddering, and the muscles of his abdomen were tensing from the pleasure. Suga swirled his tongue to massage the glans. He'd only had a few seconds to play with the sensitive flesh before a pair of strong hands gripped him under the armpit and hauled him up the bed. Without delay Daichi stole his lips, clenching the ash hair tightly in his left hand then plunging his right straight into Suga's underwear, clasping his cock in his rough palm. Suga let slip a sharp gasp into Daichi's mouth, not at all prepared for the sensory overload.

Daichi cupped Suga's cock with a gentle grip, sliding up and down along the length and causing feverish sensations with his calloused skin. Suga moaned and fell into Daichi's insistent mouth when the Captain suddenly swiped his thumb over the leaking tip, spreading the slick warmth down the entire surface.

He felt overwhelmed, wrecked, never having been this stimulated before. He cried out an embarrassing whine and let his head fall into the crook of Daichi's neck when he felt his lower abdomen start to tense. It felt as if the muscles in his body consisted of strings, taut and being pulled in several directions, delicate strings which threatened to snap at the lightest of touches.

The hand on his dick stopped moving, and he used the opportunity to catch his breath and calm his nerves. Having someone else's hands on him was an entirely novel experience. His own ministrations throughout his youth in the quiet darkness of his bedroom could not compare. Suga felt strong gusts of breath blow against the hair on his neck and jolted when Daichi started to speak.

"In the drawer. Beside the bed. I have some things. If you want to use them." His speech was punctuated by gulps of air. Suga lifted his head to peer down at Daichi's tired face. And his burning eyes.

Suga wasn't quite sure what all Daichi could be referring to but leaned over nonetheless to search for the alluded items. The drawer, behind a few miscellaneous things like a watch, gum, some sheets of paper, and a cell phone charger, held only a small box of condoms and what Suga suspected was a bottle of lubricant. Suga snatched them in both hands and came to hover over Daichi again.

"Need these often?" he inquired, raising a delicate eyebrow.

The corners of Daichi's mouth quirked up a bit and he let his hands travel up Suga's ivory back in a soothing fashion. "Not as often as I'd like." The skin around his eyes crinkled as he shot Suga his squinty smile.

"Why, Sawamura-san, that almost sounded like an invitation." 

Daichi didn't reply, and Suga suspected that the silence itself was some form of answer, one he didn't know how to fully interpret. He closed his eyes, pushing the ambiguous not-answer to the back of his brain, and made himself comfortable between Daichi's strong thighs. He set the box of condoms off to the side and held the bottle of lube in his hand warily. Like most things of this nature, Suga only knew what to do in theory. The fact that he was about to perform this highly intimate act upon his best friend made the reality of the situation a little more pressing.

"Have you ever done this before, Daichi?"

"No," he whispered.

Daichi shifted a little in his exposed position, seemingly unembarrassed of showing himself wholly to Suga, despite the cherry hue to his cheeks. His eyes betrayed no hint of hesitance. The least Suga could do was feign some sort of confidence in exchange for such genuine trust. So with timid fingers, trembling and now slicked with a copious amount of lube, Suga delved into uncharted territory. The tips of his fingers probed Daichi's hole gently, warily. He circled round and round, all the while watching a kaleidoscope of facial expressions paint the Captain's face. With every sign of pleasure, every plea for more, Suga felt determination build and boldly moved to insert a finger. The hot ring of muscle constricted around his finger, and Suga felt his insides jump from the surprise.

"Keep going," Daichi panted. "You have to keep going until my body gets comfortable."

Suga hadn't even realized he'd stopped but quickly nodded and continued the preparations. He glided his finger in and out at a steady pace, occasionally making circular motions to widen the opening. Suga hadn't had much opportunity to learn about these types of circumstances nor the bravery to go educate himself on the exact mechanics, but he figured that the obvious first step would be to make sure the hole was roughly Suga-sized, right?

He showered kisses on the inside of Daichi's thigh, inserting a second finger. He scissored and circled continuously, delving his fingers even deeper.

"Nng!" Daichi gasped and arched his back off the bed, grinding his hips farther into the mattress and, more importantly, onto Suga's fingers. Suga watched in shock as his composed friend transformed himself into a picture of obscene ecstasy. It made Suga's dick throb, the flow of blood never before so painful and felt so acutely. He quickly grasped it at the base with his free hand, willing his body to settle down.

"Koushi...please..."

The sound was so desperate, so needy, Suga couldn't imagine denying him. He thought back to his previous actions and mimicked them the best he could. Circle, circle, curl-

"Nng! Yes! Please!"

"As you wish," Suga smiled, finally feeling relaxed, and, if he was being honest with himself, reveling in being the one to reduce Daichi to this incoherent, debauched mess.  
He tickled the hidden nub persistently, forcing out a stream of filthy moans from Daichi which only stopped after he stuffed a pillow in his mouth to muffle the increasingly loud sounds. Suga didn't let himself get caught up in the disappointment. He bestowed one last kiss to Daichi's knee and pulled out his coated fingers. Daichi removed the pillow from his mouth, watching Suga as he tried to catch his breath and regain his composure.

"Ready?"

Daichi nodded mutely and watched intently as Suga sat back on his heels and grabbed the box of condoms. He pulled out one shiny silver package then shucked the box off the bed. With surprising ease Suga opened the package and smoothly sheathed his erect cock. He liberally covered the entire surface with lube (no such thing as too much) and then tossed the bottle aside. Suga crawled once again to be in between Daichi's thighs, only this time, impossibly closer. His body hovers over Daichi's, and he arranges himself so that his hands rest on either side of his head. He steals one last kiss from Daichi's enticing mouth then grabs his own dick, guiding the tip to rest gently at his entrance. Training his eyes to stare into his friend's dark depths, he pushes forward. 

He is met with little resistance, and once the tip is fully enveloped he struggles at the onslaught of stimulation. The heat. The compression. It was all at once unbearable and irresistible. Suga forced himself to track Daichi's expressions for any signs of discomfort and continued to push in. Daichi did little more than sweaty huffing and gentle scratching down Suga's back and, before he knew it, Suga was fully engulfed within Daichi's body. His legs and arms were trembling, and it felt like he'd just run miles through a desert with no food and water. Frankly he just wanted to collapse. His pelvis however, seemed to have an endless source of energy, and Suga knew without a doubt that even if he were to collapse, he'd find his hips still in motion, thrusting after that sweet release.

Instead, Suga waited, threading his fingers through Daichi's sweaty undercut and sucking marks onto the underside of his chin. It was only after Daichi aggressively grabbed Suga's ass and ground them together that Suga started to move. He chose a steady, moderate pace, preferring to thoroughly wreck Daichi with accurate strokes over a quick, shallow release through jerky abandon.

Compared to his self-induced orgasms, this was considerably deeper. It felt as if the chemicals seeped through the layers of his body, swirling and filling the muscle, bone, and fat like helium in a balloon. He chased after the sensation with strained self-control, always on the cusp yet feeling like it was hardly enough. Frustrated, Suga guided Daichi's legs behind him, and the Captain promptly locked his ankles around Suga's back and his hands around Suga's neck. Suga supported Daichi's back and thrust with more force. Daichi let slip a rugged groan and threw back his head. The Vice Captain licked up his neck as he rammed Daichi into the mattress over and over again, hitting that sweet spot so thoroughly Daichi thought he might cry from the torture.

"Suga please! It's too much! You gotta...Ah!"

Suga followed his instincts and freed one of his hands to engulf Daichi's dick. He pumped up and down Daichi's dick with the same steady pace though not exactly in time. And through all the thrusting and the pumping and the sliding and the moaning time seemed to slow around them as their natural high finally rushed to their brains. The strings in their body snap and their muscles spasm and pulsate. A red film bleeds over their vision, and they hang suspended in a rush that leaves them breathless and intoxicated.  
They shared the silent exhilaration together, still fitted like complementary pieces and oblivious to the world passing outside the dim, humid room. He wanted to kiss him. He'd never wanted to kiss Daichi so badly before, and he surges forward to claim his mouth. But then the atmosphere shifts and their pupils become un-blown and their heart rates return to normal and the spell was utterly broken. Suga paused at the sudden weight he felt settle in his stomach and leaned back in a wave of shyness, pulling gently out of Daichi and leaving the bed to dispose of the evidence of their love-making in the bin conveniently located next to Daichi's desk, the rubber getting lost amongst the balls of papers. His eyes burn in irritation. He should have expected the crash that follows the high. But he never thought the fall back down to Earth would leave him aching in such a way and so soon.

Suga wanted nothing more than to escape to the bathroom and stare at his reflection dramatically as he lamented over the fact that Daichi never voiced explicitly why he wanted this. But then again neither did Suga. Hell, when they started down this disastrous road he wasn't even quite sure of his own feelings. He'd initiated this night with no plans and no common sense. And he'd be stupid to think that nothing changes after sex, especially after Daichi so clearly warned him. He kicks himself for bringing them into a situation with so much doubt, the ultimate friendship killer.

But he wouldn't run away to hide in the bathroom, not after such an intimate moment and especially not from Daichi. They never run away from each other. So, with shoulders thrown back, he walks back toward the bed, where Daichi had been silently watching him, and crawled in under the covers, making sure to face Daichi. The Captain followed smoothly, sliding down until their bodies aligned and their faces were but inches apart, features barely discernable in the stifling darkness.   
Suga searched Daichi's face for a sign or some understanding, But communication was important, a vital pillar in holding together a relationship. Especially in one that was aware of its impending fractures. So he broke the silence.

"I said I'd take responsibility for tonight."

"You did."

"But now I'm conflicted."

"I suppose you would be. Sex is not cut and dry."

"Then why did you allow it?"

"Simple. I wanted it."

"That's not a good reason."

"Do you need me to speak plainly?"

"I thought that was a given."

Daichi didn't respond immediately, and Suga found himself holding his breath in dread, in anticipation. He hears the sheets rustle and a warm hand comes to rest on his shoulder. It glides up and over his neck to rest on his cheek, Daichi's thumb stroking tenderly over the mole under his eye. And then finally, Daichi spoke in a quiet rasp.

"I wanted you." Suga could tell Daichi was looking down now by the tilt of his head, obviously avoiding his gaze while he tries to organize and express his tumultuous thoughts. "The fact that you feel conflicted implies that it wasn't just sex for you. Which I'd hoped wasn't the case from the beginning, but you can never be sure how well you know a person. Or how much you project what you want to see and believe what you want to believe. It wouldn't be the first time I was a victim to my mind's own delusions."

He glances at Suga through his eyelashes, casting him a sheepish grin.

"I didn't want to impose on you my own desires. Especially if your feelings weren't of the same nature. It...doesn't sound smart, but I'd hoped that...by giving you free rein I'd be able to understand what your expectations were. But you seemed as if you didn't even know yourself..." Daichi closed his eyes and exhaled loudly through his nose.  
Suga scooted closer until their foreheads touched, pulling strength from the contact.

"You're right. I wasn't sure. So maybe you could help me understand some things. Understand why...whenever I see you I feel like my skin's on fire and the air is being sucked from my lungs. Explain to me why whenever I feel so hopeless and so alone, I want to see you more than anyone, even over my own family. Please tell me...why I sometimes get such an intense, burning desire to burrow into your arms and trace my hands over your skin that I have to excuse myself. How...How could I feel all that without realizing its importance? Stupid." The last part Suga whispers to himself with his eyes squeezed so tight it hurts the delicate flesh behind the lids.

The hand on his cheek had stopped moving as Suga talked and had continued to stay still after he'd finished.

"Koushi"

At the breathless whisper, Suga slowly opened one eye and then the other. Even in the darkness Suga could see that Daichi's eyes were shining bright, impossibly bright. Without another word, Daichi surges forward and kisses Suga hard with feeling then buries his head beneath Suga's chin. Wide eyes and trembling hands, Suga hugs Daichi's head to his chest with such ferocity he doubts he will ever let go. He feels the rumble of Daichi's tenor voice through his chest and listens with bated breath.

"Hm. You are stupid. But I was stupid too." He placed a light kiss on Suga's bare chest, then one on his chin, and one on the corner of his mouth. Daichi stares into Suga's eyes now, almost going cross-eyed from how close they were.

"No regrets right?"

Suga closes the gap and smiles against Daichi's lips.

"No regrets."

And so when morning came and Suga found himself wrapped within Daichi's arms, he didn't dare think about how badly the night could have ended. How history could have marked the night as another homage to teenage idiocy, destroying all trust and shredding their relationship. No. Instead he traces Daichi's face with first his eyes. And then his hands. And when Daichi wakes up with a sleepy flutter of his eyelids, and the brown irises gaze up at him with such intensity and warmth. Well, there was no doubt about it.

He was in love with Sawamura Daichi.


End file.
